Ashuri Hyuuga
Ashuri Hyuuga is a Chunin rank kunoichi and the main character of the series. She is a member of the Hyuuga clan. She is on Team 7 (next gen) along with Charusu Senju and Ken Yamanaka. Background Ashuri is the only great grandchild of Hinata Hyuuga after she married Naruto Uzumaki, thus making her the definite heir to the clan's main house. She always showed promise to be a strong kunoichi when training with Neji Hyuuga by wearing him out in a short time. After one day of training, she took a walk and ran into Mairuzu Akimichi. He was interested in her Kekkei Genkai and asked her to show him. She did and stated that his chakra flow was slow and he wouldn't be able to pull off even D-rank jutsus. This angered him, and from then on, he has hated her. When Ashuri was only four years old, she was able to activate her Byakugan and tire Neji out when training. Hinata was surprised, considering the fact that she was never very strong as a child. Personality Ashuri's personality is rather complex. She has an obsession with rainbows and often calls herself Niji. She often points out that she has a bit of every color personality in her; strong (red), unique (orange), bubbly (yellow), modest (green), compassionate (blue), creative (purple), feminine (pink), mysterious (black) and pure (white). She is a generally happy person and shows little reaction when others insult her; however, when she is enraged, she can accidentally activates the fox chakra she inherited from Naruto. She has never gotten more tails than 8. Her friendship with Charusu is complicated. Sometime as a Genin, she developed a hatred for Charusu. They made amends, but deep down, she hates him to no end. Charusu still continues to make advances toward her, though. Ashuri has always wished to make amends with Mairuzu, but his constant insults at her often prevent her from taking the subject any farther. She thinks about what it would be like to be friends with him so much that her friends often accuse her of having a crush on him, with she denies. Secretly, however, she sometimes thinks about whether or not they are right. Bottom line is, Ashuri's personality fluctuates constantly, but she's a generally kind-hearted and warm person. Appearance Ashuri has brown hair which is usually tied in a tight high ponytail. She wears a green Chinese-style long sleeve shirt, a salmon and pale orange silk jacket (partially untucked) with a yin-yang symbol on the back, a purple obi, loose blue pants, and teal boots with blue-gray buckles. She wears her leaf headband around her neck, as her mother does. Charusu would often admire her large chest to the extent of sometimes having crazy dreams about her. This hints possible sexual feelings for her. Relationships Family Her parents are Maki Ryo and Riziko Uzumaki. She is the only heir to the Hyuuga main branch. She generally gets along well with her parents. When she and Naruto trained together, he stated that she should start calling him by his first name rather than 'Great Grandpa' . She has been doing so ever since. Classmates She is good friends with a majority of her class, mainly the girls. She finds boys to be stupid and immature, so she has few male friends. Romance Ashuri has a scientific way of thinking, and she knows that love is literally all in one's head. She, however, has been fooled by her head. She once thought she was in love with Charusu, then Ken. Turns out, her supposed 'love' for Charusu was actually budding hatred. Her supposed 'love' for Ken was actually her thinking of him as a brother, rather than a friend. She currently has a crush on Mairuzu, constantly wanting to get closer to him. Trivia *Ashuri's name is a transliteration of the old English name Ashley, the name of the creator of the doujin. *According to 1niji-girl2: **Ashuri's hobby is drawing **Ashuri wishes to fight Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga **Ashuri's favorite foods are chocolate, chicken ramen, and mee; her least favorites are fish and dairy **Ashuri has completed 58 official missions: 28 D-rank, 19 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 2 A-rank and 0 S-rank **Ashuri's favorite word is "rainbow" (虹; niji) **When Ashuri unleashes her fox chakra, she will resort to the deadliest jutsu she knows; 8 Trigrams 164 Palms Quotes *(after stabbing Charusu) "I only regret not doing it sooner. Bastard." *(to Neji) "Neji, I might kill you if we fight, so be careful." Category:Characters